powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Hillard (Revisited Series)
Katherine Mary Hillard (played by Catherine Sutherland as a teen/adult, Julia Jordan as a child) is Kimberly Hart's second backup as a Power Ranger; the first is Kimberly's cousin Kelly Hart. Character History Katherine—nicknamed "Kat" when she was introduced—had several roles in the legacy of the Power Rangers. She was Kimberly's auxiliary as a Ranger in case she was badly injured, rather than a straight-up replacement. MMPR Revisited Season 3 Much like Tommy and later Alpha, Kat had the misfortune of being selected by Rita Repulsa to do her evil bidding and be infused with Dark Power. She also had to endure being a cat, which Aisha and Kimberly had named P.C. (short for "Park Cat", because they thought she was a stray wanderer when they found her in Angel Grove Park) At one time, she had transformed into a cat monster, but that form was eliminated by Alpha in the end and was never seen or heard of again afterwards. Like with Alpha before her, Rita and Zedd regarded Kat as more like their beloved child than a loyal minion, as they showed a great amount of care for her even long after she joined with the Rangers. As time went on, Katherine would transform back and forth between her "P.C." form and her human form at different times, and was very effective on bringing destruction upon the Rangers. Using her charming personality, Kat lured Tommy out of Ernie's Juice Bar to take a look at her car. Once Tommy had looked at her car, Kat offered to repay him by letting Tommy drive the car. An offer Tommy couldn't refuse. This was all simply a lure to kidnap Tommy, but the Rangers eventually rescued him from Zedd's Dark Dimension. While Kat was in her human form, she managed to charm the other Rangers, who thought they had made a new friend instead of a new villain. During this time, Kat stole Kimberly's power coin, which enabled her to sneak into the Falconzord's cockpit without being detected, knock Tommy out, and steal the Falconzord, whose technology would enable Zedd to activate his own Zords—the Shogunzords. Without her Power Coin, Kimberly began to weaken, and while in this weakened state, she tried to protect Kat from a Tenga attack, never suspecting it was a ploy to capture her. Secretly watching Kimberly battle the Tengas, Kat began to feel some sympathy for the Pink Ranger. While Kimberly was captured and being drained of her power, Kat went to see her, and once again, felt pangs of regret and wished that things could be different. Scorpina and Rita, uncharacteristically, sympathized with her. Although still under Rita's evil spell, the real Kat tried to break free, as it wasn't in her nature to be evil. At one point, while Rita was telling Kat what a dear evil girl she was, Kat broke the spell. She started to protest to Rita that she wasn't evil, she was good, but Rita simply turned her back to evil with a blast of Dark Power from her hand. But this time the spell would not last long and Kat (after remembering the time she tried to qualify for the Pan Global Games, but knocked herself out during the diving meet) broke free for good when she realized that Kimberly was too weak and exhausted to focus on practicing her gymnastics, because she had absorbed a great amount of power from the Morphing Grid to become the Pink Ranger and gone through two grueling battles with Zedd's army. Wanting deeply to repair the damage she had done, Kat tried to help the Rangers as best as she could. When the Rangers got a threatening note from Rita and Zedd demanding them to return Kat in exchange for Ninjor, Kat had decided that the Rangers had no choice. Ultimately, the Rangers' plan to protect Kat failed, and she was captured and taken back to Zedd's palace. While trapped in the palace dungeon, Kat charmed information regarding Kimberly's Power Coin out of Rito Revolto and Mordant, and when they fell asleep, she stole the key to her cell and retrieved the coin. She was confronted by Rita until Alpha locked on to the Coin's energy signature and teleported the coin and Kat to the Command Center. When Kat arrived, she gave the Power Coin back to Kimberly, not knowing that Alpha planned on giving her a Power Coin himself. During this time, Kimberly had just gone through a traumatic experience, and after she was discharged from the hospital, she chose not to continue her Pan Global Games training after finding out from Billy and Jason that Gunthar Schmidt was causing several gymnasts to lose medals via illegal cheating and unorthodox coaching methods. Kat was selected by Kim to train for the Pan Globals (and ultimately, Ranger service) in her place, and Kat gladly accepts since she always wanted to learn gymnastics and be her backup, to Alpha's delight. Alpha then created a Crane Power Coin, Kim gave it to Kat, and Kat was sent on her way to the training center. During her gymnastics and martial arts training, her newly-acquired Power Coin morphed from a pink Crane coin to a magenta Leopard coin. She briefly returned to re-assume the MMPR Pink powers for a short while, with an updated Ranger costume and weapons. Two months later, she returned to Angel Grove, only to evacuate the Command Center after Rito, Mordant and Goldar planted their detonator. After the Zeo Crystal was restored, Kat received her new powers and became the backup Pink Ranger for Kimberly once again. During her time as Kimberly's backup, she and Kimberly both made a rival out of the beautiful Princess Archerina, were de-aged back into children by Zordon's magic, and helped Kimberly awaken Alpha when he was plummeting to his near-death in Angel Grove. Aero Power, Take Flight Katherine made a later appearance during Aero: A Power Rangers Adventure, when she and Jason are captured by the evil starship captain Telissa while scuba diving, having returned to Angel Grove from an unseen vacation with her family. Katherine and Jason were subsequently trapped on Telissa's ship and were to be sacrificed to Maligore, the flame of evil. Jason originally tried to escape the starship with Katherine, as well as their neighboring cellmates Bulk and Skull, but when her turn came to leave the ship, her shirt was stuck on one of the bolts. Despite losing some air trying to get loose, Jason helped get her unstuck and Katherine was able to escape, though Jason would be trapped inside shortly after when Telissa discovered the flooding. Katherine reached the island of Muiranthias and lay exhausted on the beach from her recent escape. When she regained consciousness, she was found by the Malachians and she was quickly tied with rope to a wooden slab. The Malachians took the captured Katherine to Maligore's temple, where she discovered Telissa, her forces and her captives had already made it there. When the time of the sacrifice came near, Jason and Katherine were tied together and their wrists chained to a rope that would lower them into the volcano. Before they could be lowered in, the Aero Rangers and Alpha arrived and they worked hard to prevent them from being lowered into the volcano. Despite the Rangers' and Prince Alpha's best efforts to save their friends, Jason and Katherine were ultimately lowered into the volcano by Rygog, much to the sadistic pleasure of Telissa. With the sacrifice complete, Katherine and Jason reappeared in a burst of flames onto the volcano's edge, both under the control of Maligore and with their eyes glowing red. After snapping their handcuffs with their bare hands, the two evil ex-Rangers followed Telissa's command to destroy the intruders and they began to assault the Rangers. After briefly fighting off the Black and Yellow Aero Rangers, Katherine set her sights on the Pink Aero Ranger and, despite Kim's pleas to fight the evil inside her, Kat started to attack her. Alpha was troubled by this and he intervened, even taking off his Zeo helmet in an attempt to get Kat to remember him. However, when Kimberly said they were her friends, Kat merely laughed remarking that she had no friends and she watched on as Alpha was attacked by Jason. While Jason began attacking Alpha, Katherine told Kim that "pink is out" and she knocked the Pink Aero Ranger back with a kick to the stomach. After kicking away the Yellow Aero Ranger during a short struggle, Katherine saw that Jason had finally overpowered Alpha and had him held by the "throat" at the edge of the volcanic pit. Katherine watched with great pleasure, urging him to throw Alpha into the pit. However, Lerigot and Iotara were watching nearby and after noticing Katherine encouraging Jason to throw Alpha "into the fire" to be melted into slag, the Liarians used their magic on Katherine and her eyes returned to their normal color as she was cured of the evil spell. After Alpha, in an attempt to save himself, inadvertently caused Jason to fall over the edge, Kimberly and Katherine ran to Alpha's side to help Jason back out of the flames, reaffirming the latter's affiliation with Alpha and the forces of good. After helping move the sorcerer robots out of harm's way, Kat was chased away by some Icythotrons and fought with them. After punching one Icythotron away, she was grabbed by her arms from behind by another and she struggled to get free. She was quickly found by Jason, who had been cured of his own evil spell a few moments before, and he pulled the Icythotron off of Kat before defeating the Icythotron with a kick. Having fought them off, Katherine and Jason helped the robots out of the volcano and, after the Aero Sky Megazord had destroyed Maligore, the Rangers helped them aboard the Aero Sky Megazord's cockpit to leave Muiranthias. Passing the Torch After many battles for the next two years, Kat had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance as a full-time Ranger, she witnessed Kimberly choosing Cassie as the new Pink Aero Ranger, and she left for London to begin her long-awaited career and life as a ballerina. She also said goodbye to Alpha and, like Kimberly and the others, she promised to keep in touch with the young robot. She keeps her promise, and later calls him frequently on the Astro Megaship's and Terra Venture's videophone systems. Movie depiction Katherine Mary Hillard is the backup Pink Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. An armored warrior, Pink Ranger had the power of the Pterodactyl and Leopard channeled through her Power Morpher and Power Coins. When the Command Center was destroyed, Katherine, along with the rest of the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center. Once there, she and the other rangers meet Dulcea and her daughter Alarea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, help them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Katherine learned that in her is an animal spirit waiting to be released; hers being the Leopard. As Ninjetti, she and the rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers along the way, Katherine and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Leopard symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Katherine gained the power of the Leopard Ninjazord. The Zords return the rangers' powers and Katherine finds herself clad in her familiar ranger armor with the Leopard's symbol now emblazoned on her chest armor. She returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With her Ninjetti power, Kat, along with the other rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon and the weakened Delta 4, reconstitute his energy tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Notes *In Back in Pink, Katherine's mother is named Patricia. She and her husband live in Sydney, Australia. After Katherine had left Angel Grove to begin her Ranger training, Alpha 5 had given her a modified wrist communicator so she could contact the team in case of an emergency. Zordon also temporarily re-activated her Pink Ranger power using the Sword of Light and gave Kat an upgraded Pink Ranger suit. Ranger Forms - Re-Powered= As The Pink Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In Back in Pink, Alpha reveals that Kat still has latent Pink Energy left over after Kim gave her the Power Coin created by Alpha himself. He gives Katherine the Sword of Light to temporarily boost her powers. This version of her costume lacks a Power Morpher. Arsenal *Wrist Communicator (modified) *Power Bow *Sword of Light - Pink Ninja Ranger= As The Pink Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Pink Ninja Ranger Power Techniques to be added - Metallic Armor= When the Pink Ranger dons metallic armor, her suit transforms from a spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} - Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink= Zords *Zeozord 1-Moai *Super Zeozord 1 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Pink Power Disc *Zeo Jet Cycle I - Pink Aero Ranger= As the Pink Aero Ranger. Zords *Pink Swan Aerozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Aero Morphers - Katastrophe= Kat was turned into a monster by Rita; Alpha used the Zeo Crystal to heal her and Kat was returned to normal. }} Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Reinforcement PR Rangers Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Angie Y. Category:Evil Space Aliens